Don't Let Me Go
by RKORhodes
Summary: Roman reminisces about things involving Seth.


**Hey everybody! I have some Rolleigns fluff here for you. Hope you like it. c:**

It had been a few hours since Seth had been in the hospital due to a deathly car crash. Roman was pacing outside of the room, wanting to see Seth, but the doctor said that he couldn't just yet. Roman couldn't take it anymore with the thought of his best friend's life on the line. He pushed his hair out of his face, and finally decided to go to the cafeteria.

Yes, he was going to eat in a hospital cafeteria. Why? Because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave this building until he knew his best friend would be ok.

Roman ordered his food and sat at a table across from Dean.

"How are you?" Dean asked.

Roman glared. "How am I? How do you think I feel when my best friend is fucking dying here and that I can't see him yet?"

Roman was being a bit too loud, which drew attention. Punk came over to them.

"Would you keep it down, please?" Punk asked, slightly annoyed.

Roman had enough and didn't wait for his food. Fucking hell, the food would wait for him. He got up and slammed his hands on the table. He reached the door to the hospital room and knocked furiously. If they didn't open the door, he swore he'd tear it down himself. In a few seconds, the door opened a crack.

"He's sleeping," the doctor said.

Roman shot him a look that could kill. He didn't care. Sleeping or not, he had to see Seth.

"But, you can come in now. Just let him get his rest."

The door opened, and the doctor exited the room, leaving Roman there and a sleeping Seth.

Roman had all of these emotions bottled up. He sat next to the hospital bed that Seth was sound asleep on. He was injured badly, but looked peaceful at the same time.

"I can't see you go. Not now, not ever. I don't want you to leave. You won't hear any of this, but letting all of it out seems to help. Since your condition is very bad, I'm definitely going to miss those times when we were tag team partners. I'll miss seeing your cute self in the ring every day, cheering you on whenever you had a match, hugging you tight whenever you won, helping you whenever you got hurt… but, I'm really going to miss you. I'm praying that you can make it through and that I will get to relive those moments for a long time. Please stay with me. Don't let me go, baby."

Roman poured his heart out to the man he has loved for years, and Seth would never know about it.

Roman's hand reached out to touch Seth's, and he looked at the sleeping, beautiful mess. He jumped when Seth's eyes opened.

Seth groaned in pain, but moved Roman's hand toward his chest, over his heart, causing him to lean over Seth, their faces incredibly close. Seth closed his eyes, and Roman thought that he'd drift off to sleep again, but was shocked when Seth's face moved closer to his.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll never let you go," Seth whispered against Roman's lips.

'Fuck, he heard everything I said? He wasn't sleeping,' Roman thought.

Seth gazed into his crystal eyes that were brimming with tears. Seth closed his eyes again, and he desperately needed to do something if these were going to be the last moments of his life.

Seth leaned in closer, sat upright, and their lips finally touched. Roman's fingers laced with his and Seth moved his lips along Roman's. Roman was careful with kissing him because of how hurt he was. Was Roman dreaming? He never in a million years thought that Seth would kiss him.

Roman gently sucked on Seth's bottom lip. Seth loved the feeling of Roman's full lips against his own. Every time Roman puckered them, he'd fight the strong need to grab him by the neck and kiss him. But now, he had him, and he hoped it didn't change.

Roman broke the kiss, but remained holding his hand. Roman tried finding the right words to say.

"I love you, baby."

'Shit, I just called Seth my baby again. Now he probably thinks that I'm out of my fucking mind,' Roman thought.

But, his reaction surprised Roman.

"I love you, too."

**Hope I did okay and didn't upset anyone or anything. Hope you all liked it. (:**


End file.
